miss you less
by oddlyaverage
Summary: warning: very different use of serena&darien. do not read. it will offend you. you will not like. short one shot. darien pondering his relationship with serena. romantic nonsense based on a song.
1. warning

After several complaints about my writing and stories I have posted a disclaimer/warning.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and not me. I'm not taking credit for anything.

**Warning**: I am not a good writer; at best I'm an average writer. I have poor spelling and grammatical skills. This story deals with mature themes. It takes characters created by Takeuchi Naoko and put them in different settings where they react in un-traditional ways. This may offend or upset some readers. If you can handle that then read on. If not you have been warned, it's up to you if you want to read this or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss You Less**

The light of a new day was breaking through the large windows of his gray apartment. He flung his legs over the edge of the bed. With one hand he reached for the clock on his night stand and with the other he lazily raked it though his ebony locks. It was five thirty he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He pulled himself out of bed and began rummaging through his closet for something to wear. He got dressed and groggily made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As he stood in the kitchen fumbling with the filter and the coffee machine his mind began to drift to the previous evenings events.

_He cupped her face in his hand, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, love radiating off her smile. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. He very subtlety, and sweetly, began trailed kisses down her neck. She was happy to do this with him; to consummate their love. The waves of pleasure coursed through him. He was complete, he had never felt this close to someone, and now that he had Serena; he vowed to never let her go. Never in his life had he felt more relaxed and happy. Darien fell on top of her, and she kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and moved the hair out of her face, smiling. She was so beautiful._

"_Serena, I love you." He whispered as his body, spent, shivered over hers._

"_I love you too Darien." She whispered back with a playful smile._

He came out of his daydreaming state when she joined him in the kitchen. He didn't even turn to see her as she came in; he felt her presents as she entered the room. He stood eyes fixed on the counter in front of him. She walked up next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. She then grabbed a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

He turned around to study her. She took the lighter off the table he loved the way she moved was so deliberate, smooth and graceful. She lit a cigarette. Her cell phone rang shattering the peaceful silences. She grabbed the phone, answered it and propped it up to her ear using her shoulder. It was Mina on the phone. Serena chatted away with her childhood friend oblivious to the effects she had on Darien. She looked almost regal with one eye closed and blue smoke curling out her nose. The simplest things would drive him wild. She drove him to the edge with passion with her every simple gesture.

She sat back in her chair wearing one of his dress shirts that had been haphazardly buttoned and what some call panty hose. She look wicked in scanty clothes, long legs like an antelope folded gracefully, her delicate features being illuminated by the early morning light. 'You're my antidote to city life, my pretty wife' he thought to himself as a small smile graced his lips.

They had hooked up the year before and been together thirteen out of twenty four. She would never guess that he wanted nothing less then to miss her less and see her more. With that thought in mind he sauntered over to the table kissed her cheek and sat across from her while they ate their breakfast. No words were spoken for none were necessary. There love was understood.

'And when I kiss you I'm never sure, how do I get to miss you less and see you more?' he ponder. He dreaded the thought of leavening her. Even if it was only for a short time, he wished he could always be by her side. They would be together again soon.

He could gauge your mood from her approach to food. She happily ate her breakfast, devouring everything in sight claming her fast metabolism and her need for energy to keep her husband satisfied. After breakfast they returned to the bedroom to get dressed for work. She would accessorize her attitude with her wild style. Feminine, fun, stylish and sexy all rolled in to one. She had long ago desensitized Darien's roving eyes, and ready smile. Love from Serena was versatile. She was the only one worth that extra smile. He had been a bit of a playboy in his day but that had come to a crashing halt when he laid eyes on her. She had stolen his heart with just one look, driving him from his cold lonely world in to one full of life, laughter and love. She gave him a small loving smile.

His mind drifted back again to the events of the night, thoughts of her lying next to him, her textured voice whispering 'I love you' played through his mind. He'd listen with his whole skin, holding onto the moment for all its worth. How could he continue to be the earth without his moon. She was his whole universe, without her he would cease to exist. He lived and died for her.

After getting dressed and ready for the day they kissed their goodbyes. Darien thought again 'when I kiss you, I'm never sure, how do I get to miss you less and see you more?' all he wanted was to be with her… always. He wanted nothing more than to miss her less, see her more and would love to know her even better.

* * *

**a/n**: I felt like being bad, I took a night off from writing my other story to write this quickie. Its based on the song 'miss you less, see you more' by faithless. Its 3am again. I hope this story made sense. Why do I always write so late? Italics are meant to be a flashback. Single 'quotes' are meant to be thoughts. Double "quotes" are meant to be spoken conversation. i submitted this story yesterday but thought i should edit it a little so here is the slightly improved verson; its still not a very good story. 


End file.
